Jewel Tales ~ Inca Rose
Jewel Tales ~ Inca Rose (宝石譚 ~ 桜石) is an event from x to x, divided into part 1 and part 2. This event debuts three new jewel princesses, Mage-class jewel princess Rock Crystal, Universal-class jewel princess Meteorite and Mage-class jewel princess Inca Rose. Quests Missions Jewel Tale First Half Jewel Tale Second Half Dialogue Obsidian: ... that being said! I want you to train Inca Rose this time. Well, I'm counting on you. Hey, Inca Rose! Say hello to your new mentors. Inca Rose: Ye... yes! E... eh, um... Nice, nice to meet you. I... I am... Inca Rose... um... uh... I... I am... counting on y... you, for to... today's training. While hiding behind Obsidian, Inca Rose looks at the two strangers and meekly introduced herself. In response, the two people who are called "special lecturers" opened their mouths. Rock Crystal: What ah cute little damsel~. Nice to meetcha too. I am called ze Rock Crystal. I am ze teacher of ah optical institute, you can rely on your study topics to moi. Meteorite: Nice to meet you, Inca Rose! I am Meteorite. Although I am just an apprentice of an order, I think there are some things that I can teach you, so let's do our best together! Obsidian: Then I want Master and the two behind you to act as escorts for everyone, let the child concentrate on her training. If there are any zolnes that are in the way, crush them. Aqua Aura: Leave it to us, Obsidian! We will take responsibility and escort everyone to safety! I've always wanted to do important jobs such as this! Seraphinite: I will provide support to the best of my ability. I understand your concerns and it's nice to meet you. Inca Rose: Ha, hah... nice to, meet you... umm~ Obsidian: ...geez, Inca Rose. How long are you going to hide behind me? Didn't your greetings come out properly after all? It's rude to keep this up especially when people want to teach you, is it not? Inca Rose: Bu, but, Obsidian... I'm not good at hanging out with people... Obsidian: What are you talking about? Overcoming your fears is part of your training, isn't that right? You are a member of Embryon - the egg of courage. Surely, you're not going to hide behind me forever, are you? Obsidian: You people will show her the ropes during training to make her stronger. At the same time, I'll also train her so that she can be more assertive, ah-ha-ha! Rock Crystal:　''My my, obsidian. Don't scare her so much when she only just started. Anyways, erhem...'' Rock Crystal:　''We will begin our lesson by engaging sum zolnes in combat, and Inca Rose will observe closely on how experienced fighters like us manage ah battle against zem.'' Meteorite: Yeah! I'm sure even Inca Rose is interested on how strong her mentors are. Alrighty! Let us go on a zolne hunt together! Inca Rose: E, eeeeh! That, that's so sudden... Um, no wait. Let, let me prepare myself first... Rock Crystal:　''Hmmhmmhmm. Relax, there's no need to be so tense. First of all, you can just look zat how ah fight. Once you have calmed down, you can try to provide sum help from behind, zank you.'' Zolne: *growl* Meteorite: Oh! Look what we have here, a zolne! Knights Carbuncle number one, Meteorite, here I go! Inca Rose: Eek! That, that is, a zolne...! It's impossible. I can't fight such a scary thing... The sight of the zolne that appeared made Inca Rose's petite body tremble in fear. Seeing Inca Rose like this, Obsidian quietly and gently placed her hands on top of her small, quivering shoulders. Obsidian: Inca Rose... Inca Rose: Obsidian... Obsidian: That looks great, go blast that thing now! Bring out the woman in your heart! Yah-ha-ha! Inca Rose: Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh-!! }} Meteorite: Now then! Next we'll stop around here and set up camp. Once we have the base done, we'll be practicing every day for the next few days. We won't be doing anything else aside from battling, so let's give it your all! Meteorite tries rooting Inca Rose. However, it appears that doesn't seem to have entered Inca Rose's ears. Inca Rose is instead surveying around the area as if looking for something. Inca Rose: Oh... No, nothing, I uh, cannot see Obsidian anywhere, do you know where she is? Seraphinite: If you're looking for Obsidian, she just went back, told us "I'll be counting on you girls!", something of that sort. Inca Rose: No, no way...! Ob, Obsidian.... waaaah, don't, don't leave me all alone... Rock Crystal: Oh~! Please don't cry, Inca Rose. Ah'm zertain Obsidian feels lonely too. She's like ah parent to you after all. Rock Crystal gently comforts Inca Rose, who already broken. I attempt to encourage Inca Rose with everyone else too, so that Inca Rose will not feel lonely. Aqua Aura: That's right! We're here for you. Therefore Inca Rose should work hard, no? Inca Rose: Ah, I, I'm sorry. When I heard Obsidian's gone, I suddenly got really frightened... that's not it! I don't want to disappoint everyone! That, that, umm!? Meteorite: Ahaha. Inca Rose is so panicky and funny~ I understand, so don't worry. Come on, we should start camping, let's go let's go! There is no such thing as street lamps in this wilderness, so naturally it will become extremely dark when night crawls along. Setting up a camp by then will be near impossible, so it is necessary to finish setup as soon as possible. Aqua Aura: Let's see, it's better to split up and distribute the work that needs to be done. So... Meteorite and I seems suitable for the manual labor of propping up the tents? Rock Crystal: Zat will do. We'll leave the work to you two. In ze meantime, we should procure food. Inca Rose, do you want to help? Inca Rose: Oh... Ah, yes. I've read books previously on a compendium of edible herbs and fungi, so there should be no problem identifying food from poison for most cases. Inca Rose answers instantly. She has a special talent of picture-perfect memorization of books just by reading any book exactly once. As expected no less from the walking dictionary of Embryon. Inca Rose: N... no, a walking dictionary, no way... I am able to remember books that I have read, that's all. Rock Crystal: Zat is reassuring for me~ So, master and Seraphinite, let's move! Ze lesson on foraging starts now! Inca Rose: Hmm, this mushroom is poisonous. As for this herb... it's not poisonous, but it is not edible either... Inca Rose appears to be rigorously searching for edible herbs. As this is her first time doing work that's unfamiliar to her, I am worried that she may bite off more than she can chew, so I called her. Inca Rose:Thank, thank you for your concern, master. But, it's alright... I've been told, that I am useless for quite a while... Eyah! Inca Rose:Wah... The, the leaves cut me. Uu, it looks like the cut is deeper than I thought. Ouch, it hurts~ Rock Crystal: Wat's going on, are you two... oh my! Inca Rose! Blood is gushing out of your hands! Inca Rose! Zat, zat is serious! Action has to be taken immediately! Please, hold still! Inca Rose:N, no, this... this injury is my own fault, so I should handle this myself. Besides, if you touch me, you're get blood on yourself and get dirty too, Rock Crystal... ah! Rock Crystal: Zat's enough! Now please stretch out your hand. Oh, Your divine power. May You give Your blessings to heal this troubled soul. Rock Crystal clears her throat, and in an instant invokes her magic. A gush of light flowed steadily from Rock Crystal's hand onto Inca Rose's hand. Rock Crystal: Aye, zat's over~ Ze injured area shouldn't hurt now, yes? Inca Rose:Y, yes... Thank you very much, Rock Crystal. The wound has completely disappeared despite how deep my cut is. This is Rock Crystal's magic huh... it's so amazing. Rock Crystal: Ufufu! Zat praise makes me proud as ah teacher~ Ah used to be a member of ze Elixseed in back in the day, so ah am only capable of zis much healing magic. Rock Crystal: Even so, it is nice to see your scars have completely disappeared. Inca Rose has really beautiful hands, thus naturally your beautiful complexion should not even sustain any small injury. Inca Rose:No, no way... My hands... Nobody actually cares so much about my hands before, even if they were hurt before... kyah! Rock Crystal: ...Zere's no such thing, Inca Rose. Your hands are truly very beautiful. Ah really wanna touch zem... uhuhuhu! Now, ah really want to see a smile on zose cheeks of yours~ Inca Rose:Ro, Rock Crystal!? A, awawawa! That, that, this, umm...! Rock Crystal's hands are now on her face, making Inca Rose very flustered, her face turns to a shade of beetroot. Seeing at such a marvelous sight, I can't help but grin without hesitation. However, such an amusing occasion didn't last long, as the muffled sounds of roaring Zolne can be heard from a distance. Everyone looked towards where I'm standing, which seems to be where the sound is coming from. Inca Rose:Th, that sound, the Zolne! We can't let them get away! Let's go, Rock Crystal!? Co, come on! You too master, hurry up! }}